


Monster

by Jackle



Series: Instinct [1]
Category: I love you so I kill you, Konya wa Tsuki ga Kirei Desu ga, Persona 5, The moon is beautiful tonight but first die, Toriaezu Shi ne, p5
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Crossover, F/F, Horror, LGBTQ Character, Manga Crossover, NSFW, Romance, based on a manga, strange romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackle/pseuds/Jackle
Summary: Haru is madly in love with Makoto. However after being attacked by a man. She has a vision of her stabbing Makoto in the neck with an Umbrella, she has been infected with something known as bloodlust; a virus that turns love into Bloodlust.





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of the scrapper scratching the concrete was very familiar to Haru. Even the way she pushed the the scrapper against the sidewalk seemed to be permanently engraved into his routine at this point. When Her once again failed to remove a melted candy from the sidewalk she pulled the scrapper back and started to mutter to herself. 

 

“Hey, Haru!” The school’s janitor, pulled Haru’s attention away from the candy that was on the sidewalk. 

Haru greeted the janitor by waving her scrapper in the air and smiling, trying to mask her growing frustration. The janitor walked closer to Haru seeing that she was once again picking at the candy on the sidewalk. The janitor chuckled softly “That’s enough for now.” He paused for a moment to take time to notice all work that Haru had done, “You must really love cleaning, wish there where more kids like you ‘round here.” He finished. 

Another janitor came from the school walked to the first janitor and with that saw Haru was hard at work to try to get the candy off from the sidewalk. 

This has became a common sight for the janitors ever since Haru started school there. “We’ll be leaving soon.” The second janitor said before going inside of the school most likely to put his tools away. 

The first janitor watched the second one left without looking away from the school, “Be careful, I’m gonna go.” 

 

Once the janitor left, Haru rolled the sleeves of his uniform up “Okay, back to wo-- ERK!” 

Haru went flying, knocking over some flower pots. Clutching her stomach she rolled over, putting her free hand into the dirt that had spilled out of the flowers pots. “AHH!” Haru cried out “I didn’t expect the flowers to be there!” Haru then looked up at her attacker “It’s you again… Makoto!” 

Makoto playfully smirked down at Haru while having a tennis rack on her shoulder, “Hehehe~” she giggled cutely. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! Haru hissed looking down at the flowers that had knocked over, “LOOK AT WHAT YOU’VE DONE!!!.” She cried out. 

 

“What you ask?” Makoto seemed to be playing oblivious to Haru’s reactions “I’m taking a break from club actives~I had something to do, so I sneaked away.” 

“NOT that the FLOWERS!!!” Haru yelled but as Makoto got closer and kneeled down next to her anger about the flowers disappeared and her heart pounded in her chest. Haru opened her mouth as if she was gonna say something but words wouldn’t come out. Haru pulled back seeing that Makoto was pushing the flowers back into the pot. 

“Look, I’ll fix the flowers.” Makoto said “Just don’t yell like that.” 

Haru started to panic with the way that Makoto was pushing the flowers back into the pots and trying not to yell at Makoto but of course failing to do so “Huh? Are you serious?! I put so much time in arranging them!” 

Makoto stood up sudden “Well then~ You take care of it! Anyways how’s going Haru~” 

Haru picked up the flower pot and stood up, “Terrible because of you and that piece of candy.” 

Makoto pulled a sucker from her pocket and removed the wrapper putting into her mouth, “Why are you even cleaning your not even on on cleaning duty, what are you a maid?” 

Haru shifted her weight, “I’m just helping them out, they said they needed it.” 

“Huh? You’re always taking on other people’s jobs, what are you a maid?” Makoto pressed. 

“Shut up, you’re always just saying what you want.” Haru paused for a moment, “Me… I also…” She stopped herself. 

Makoto cocked her head to the side pulling the sucker out of her mouth “Hmm?” 

“I have a lot of things to tell you!” 

 

“Is that so, like what?” 

“Tomorrow! I’ll tell you in the old school building and lunch tomorrow, yeah tomorrow.” 

“And you’ll make an excuse tomorrow won’t you, you’re such a coward.” Makoto turned way crunching on the sucker, “I have someone looking for me anyways.Bye-bye” 

For a moment Haru’s heart dropped into her stomach, she leaned against the wall but then she heard someone call Makoto over Haru then moved over to the corner of the wall and saw that a man with shaggy black hair that hung into his face, this man was Ren Amamiya. Haru sighed and watched as the man confessed his feelings for Makoto. Haru looked away and slid down the wall. _Please, not him. Please._ Haru said in her head over and over again, she leaned over and saw Makoto bowing in apology. This made Haru let out a sigh of relief, _He got rejected too._ Haru thought to herself as put the flower pot down beside her before pulling her knees into her chest. “Thank god.” She said softly to herself _I can’t let my guard down. After all there must be so many men that must have their eyes on her. It’s only a matter of time before the person she likes confesses to her._ Haru stood up from the sidewalk and started heading home. 

 

 _Left, two rights, take the main road until you pass the ramen restaurant then one last left then home._ Haru repeated in his mind as she went on with her routine until she got home without much trouble. Once home she went on with her chores which admitting didn’t take her very long as she had thought it would, thus why she decided to walk to the one of the store nearby to get some dinner, or that was what she told herself in truth she wanted go for a walk to clear her head and figure out what she was gonna say to Makoto. However the sound of opening of her favorite show so it seemed like the walk could wait. She sat in front of the couch and stared at the t.v and got lost in thoughts and once the show had ended, she looked out the window seeing just how dark it had gotten. She thought that it wouldn't be the best idea to go for the walk but when she stood up she saw a man pinning a woman against a wall. The longer Haru watched she could see that the woman was trying to make herself smaller as if it would help her slip away from the man who held her still. Haru ran out of her home and to the street that the man and woman had been. The woman quickly looked over a Haru and let out a scream. 

“Let’s calm down for a second, Um…” Haru started. 

“It’s kind of a pain to deal with the afterwards,so..” The man muttered. “So don’t come any closer!” 

“I mean--She doesn't seem like--”

The man cut Haru off “I’M SAYING THIS FOR YOU!” 

“Huh?” 

“Please… you might GET INFECTED AS WELL!” 

“Infected? Like a virus or something?” 

“NOT THAT!” The man ran at Haru in such a manner that it seemed like the man didn’t seem to be control of his own body. “YOU’RE GONNA BE INFECTED WITH MY EMOTIONS!” 

This would seem like a dream to Haru as she woke up in his bed wrapped in his blankets. She rolled out of his bed and looked out her bedroom window. “When did I fall asleep?” Haru asked herself as she got dressed for school. 

she left her home with an umbrella. Once she was on the street an elderly lady that lived next ran to her, “Haru are you okay, your head head… Oh, it doesn’t seem like you hurt it to bad.” 

Haru cocked her head to the side “Yeah, I’m fine? Did something happened?” She asked clearly confused about what had happened. 

“Really? I was so scared” The elderly lady put her hand on her chest as if it was some sort of relief “Some drunkard assaulted you and some woman. The police got involved and everything!” the old lady paused for a moment, “Really, nowadays...There was that murder incident recently too…” 

Haru looked off to the side _I don’t really remember anything from yesterday._ She thought as she tried to come up with what she did last night as she walked to school. Did I lose my memory do to shock? Haru asked herself. 

“HA-RU!” Makoto said while jumping at Haru from behind. 

Haru did lose her balance however she did not fall over this caused Makoto to giggle, “So you don’t fall over unless you’re working?” 

Haru sighed and straighten herself out However it seems like _nothing around me changed._ She looked around _The road, the people._

“Hey, Haru?” Makoto moved closer to Haru touching her arm. 

_Not myself--nothing ch--_ She locked eyes with Makoto and an image flashed in her mind where she took her umbrella and used the metal tip to force a hole into Makoto’s throat. This caused Haru lean forward as if she was gonna grab Makoto’s neck but stopped leaving her hand in the arm pointing at Makoto. 

“What?” Makoto asked. 

“Nothing there was something on your neck.” Haru lied 

Makoto smiled cheerfully “Oh Amazing! I didn’t notice it at all!” 

Makoto went ahead as Haru bend over to pick up her umbrella, _… What was that? Just now…_ She asked herself as she entered the school grounds.


	2. Chapter 2

Haru dragged her feet and kept her eyes to the floor as she made her way to the classroom, the buzzing of the students blocked out only by her thoughts. Once she entered the classroom the buzzing had became more clear. Ren was at his desk, hands over his head looking dejected. 

“Oh, the janitor is here!” One of the students chripped.”Look It seems like the legendary Ren got rejected by Makoto Niijima!” 

Another student joined in pushing Haru near Ren “Come on, Cheer him up~” They said in a joking manner. 

“N-no, I really can’t cheer him up…” Haru tried to move so she didn’t fall onto Ren’s desk. 

Ren shot up and grabbed Haru by the shirt pinning her to the wall across from his desk, “Don’t get full yourself just because you’re a little close to each other!” He then dropped Haru. 

Haru fall down to the floor and the student that had pushed her at Ren helped her up, “Sorry about that, He’s not use to being rejected. That all.” 

Haru said nothing and straightened herself out, she was sucked back into her mind. The teacher entered the classroom and Haru just like all other students sat down at their desk. Haru put her notebook on desk but as the class went on she put her head into her hand staring at the bored. 

“ru...Ha...Haru!” The teacher called out for Haru. 

Haru shot up from her chair, “AH, YES?!” She looked around and then bowed her head “I’m sorry..!” 

 

“Are you feeling well, Haru? You were…” The teacher hesitated for a moment trying to find the right words. “Making a very scary face there.” 

“...AH, um...That’s… Cl….I wanted to clean something..” Haru said holding herself on her desk. 

The students roared with laughter “Hah, Yeah! You’re more fit for cleaning then sports, Janitor.” 

After her classes she went back to the melted piece of candy on the sidewalk with the scrapper, _I’ll to calm down, doing this._ But as Haru went to push the scrapper against the candy. The scrapper actually did it’s job and removed the candy in one single satisfying manner but Haru didn’t feel any satisfaction in it. “Heh… It finally came off…” Haru stared at the candy that had came off in a whole piece. _There is no mistaking it. This is… Uncontrollable killing intent towards Makoto! I’m not exaggerating, It’s not my emotions playing with me It’s a natural reaction… Like sleeping or pooping. I almost… I almost did it to her.._ Haru held her head in her hands as the image of her umbrella in Makoto’s neck started to play in her mind again. _Should I confessed today…? I’ll just be making another excuse.. And soon it will be to late…_ Haru started to chuckle to herself dropping her hands into her lap and throwing her head back. _It will be fine…_ She lied to herself _This is just temporary… Yeah, that’s it I’m just tired! Today I’ll Tell Makoto how I feel!_

 

When Haru got to the top of the old school building Ren had Makoto by the shirt up against the the rooftop’s fence. Ren was yelling at Makoto and despite all the noise on the rooftop Haru’s soft voice cut through it like a blade. “I have something to tell her...So move aside…” Ren stepped side getting ready to attack Haru if need be. Haru’s movement seemed to be brave in despite her timid nature. 

 

“Haru you bastard!” Ren said as Haru grabbed Makoto by the shoulders 

 

“I…” Haru started _Today is the day. Ignore what this emotion of yours is telling you, Haru. It will be alright. After all you’ve been preparing this for so long!_ She tried to force herself to spill her feelings out. 

“H-hey… Haru…?” Makoto looked at Haru with a questioning look. 

“Makoto… I…” _Go ahead, say it! Today, for sure.. I’ll **Tell her**._ “ **I WANT TO MURDER YOU.** ” Hearing what she had just said Haru backed up away from Makoto. 

“Huh?” Makoto said dumbfounded by Haru’s confession and Ren was just as dumbfounded 

Haru started to wave her arms in a dismissive manner “Wait, no…” She tried to explain herself “Th-that doesn’t count! Listen to me!” 

Ren grabbed Haru by the shoulder pulling her back, “Hey bastard! Don’t Ignore me!” 

Haru with great ease flipped Ren on his back, “ **SHUT UP** ” Ren went flying into the fence causing the bars of the fence to cave inwards. Haru throw herself at Makoto, and with ease Haru pinned Makoto down to the floor. “ **MaKoTo** ” _What the hell?! My body is moving on it’s own!_ Haru looked down at Makoto as her hands naturally found themselves around Makoto’s very warm neck. 

“..Ryy” Was the only noise that Makoto to make and the face that Makoto was making just seemed too cute to Haru, so she tighten her grip a little. “S-sorry.. I’m… Sorry for..e...everything..” managed to say. Haru lighten her grip giving Makoto air to continue, “I….Your reactions… were interesting… I’m..s...sorry.” 

 

“...No, it’s not like that…” Haru looked down at Makoto in horror as a new image of Makoto flashed in his mind. Makoto was laid down own her back and next to her was a case of sorts with many school supplies neatly organized in rows. Haru holding a box cutter in her hand slowly brought the blade to Makoto’s face cutting into the soft flesh of the corner of Makoto’s mouth. Blood spilled out as Haru made sure to pull very slowly as to not miss a moment of it. Makoto tried to jerk away from the blade which caused the blade to go across her entire cheek. Haru smiled down happily at Makoto. “ _ **”You’re so cute Makoto~**_ ” Makoto could only reply but a gurgle sound. 

Haru looked off at where Ren had landed _What I saw in that moment… A hallucination? No--- It was more like a prediction… Haru jump back away from Makoto and let out a scream “AHHHHHH, STOP IT! STTTOOPP IT! DON’T KILL HER!!! ARGHH! NOO!!!” Haru for a moment replied to herself, “ **I’LL KILL THIS BITCH!** ” _

_Makoto held her hand out to Haru “Haru, please! Calm down!”_

_Ren slowly got up from where Haru had left him, “You bastard… Are you kidding me…” Blood and sweat poured from Ren’s forehead. He pulled one of the broken bars off and ran at Haru with it, “ **I’M GONNA MURDER YOU, YOU FUCKING JANITOR!** ” Ren cried out as he ran at Haru. _

_Haru stopped screaming for a moment and became unnaturally still, Ren which taken this as a false opening. Haru then suddenly turned her head to the side and made a dash at Ren, but Makoto managed to throw herself at Haru grabbing onto her arm. As Makoto fall to the floor of the rooftop Haru followed, as she did so memories of her favorite show started to play in her head. When Haru’s fist made contact with the floor of the rooftop there seemed to be an explosion and Haru, Makoto and Ren all fall to the floor below the rooftop. Through the rumble Haru made her way to the now passed out Makoto, chuckling sadly to herself. _I need to tell her...I have to…_ “Ma...koto…” _I love you..._ Haru fall next to Makoto._


	6. Chapter 6

Three days had passed since the explosion and they reopened the school. The students around Haru chirped with excitement and chatted about school and what had happened. Haru however looked gloom in comparison. Dark circles had made their home under Haru’s amber eyes, her movements seemed almost robotic as she made her way into the school. She walked into the classroom and saw greeted by a cheerful student, “Hey there, Janitor!” 

 

Haru not looking at the student simply greeted them with a robotic hello, before returning into the depths of her mind. She sat at her desk and looked forward blankly at the blackboard trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. 

“VROOM~” Ren said in a childish manner as he held up a toy car air and moved it towards an a toy ambulance, “Fire Truck~ Ambulance~!” Ren continued “WAH~ Wah! A car!” He exclaimed “Crash! Oh, no! The ambulance is gonna be late!” 

Haru didn’t notice but she was staring sadly at Ren, quickly before anyone notice she looked back at the board. That’s when the teacher entered the classroom with one of the higher up of the school. The higherup stepped to the front of the blackboard and simply coughed to get the attention of everyone in the room. 

“I know that many of you are curious about the most recent events that had happened to the old school building and---” The higher up started to explain the whole situation. 

 

Haru stared retreated deeper into her thoughts _It seems like they couldn’t determine what caused it and chalk it up to age as the reason of the collapse and thankfully there wasn’t any---_ Ren chuckles loudly as he throw one of the toys behind him. _\--Well I guess there was one casualty of sorts._ The classroom looked at Ren with mix emotions, some had been saddened as for others this was a sign of hope. _Maybe due to shock his mind regressed to a toddler’s._ Haru looked at her hands that had been folded on her desk, _I...I’m so sorry.. But…. **Makoto...**_ with that the higher-up had said what she had to and left and with that the day had ended as it started. 

 

Haru like before had taken cleaning duty, that is with very little push. She went to the trash cans in the classroom and had emptied the cans into one of the bigger one’s bag. She tied up the end of the bag and headed outside the classroom and as she headed down the hallway voiced seemingly echoed. 

 

“Makoto, are you alright? I’m worried you know.” a male student asked Makoto. 

Makoto held her hands up, palm open as if it was proff, “I’m fine, really. I just twisted my ankle a little…” she looked up and found Haru heading her way. “...How are you feeling, Har---u…” 

 

Haru passed Makoto giving her the cold shoulder, this caused her stomach to turned violently. This caused Haru to rush outside once she was clear of Makoto’s sight. She dropped the trash bag on the first step of the school and kneeled down in such a manner where her knees touched her chest. /i/It’s already been three days and I still haven’t figured out how to talk to her.. 

“Impressive, always working for a better school environment.” Mr. Hiruta said while stroking his chin, “If Wakaba was still alive, she would proud that her own school had produced such an student, It would be no shock if she praised you.” He looked at Haru, seeing that she had a puzzled expression. He pinched the bridge of his nose, “She used to promote cleaning to building a person’s character,” He paused for a moment and looked down at the trash bag that Haru had dropped, “But, really don’t dump that there, Haru” He walked passed Haru ruffling her soft hair. “Well, ‘Saikan shou haku.’ It’s okay to deal with your own problems…but also remember it’s also important to talk to someone about them.” he finished before leaving Haru alone once more. 

Haru quickly throw the trash into the incinerator and went back inside to grab her things but as she once again enter the classroom there was still people hanging out in the room. Haru went to her desk and grabbed her stuff but as she was about to leave some thuggish student blocked her way. 

“Makoto sure has been talking to alot of guys lately.” The thuggish student said to his bud that was in the classroom. 

“Well, after what happened they an excuse to talk to her.” The thuggish student’s bud replied. 

Haru looked up at the thuggish student and tried to walk the other way but the thuggish student step in her way again, “But if that’s true, isn’t there a chance for our janitor as well?” 

Haru raised an eyebrow, “Hmm?” 

The thuggest student waited for a better reply but none would come. Angry quickly flashed on the thuggest student’s face, so he quickly hit the side of Haru’s neck with the outer part of the hand. “This bitch is so annoying, she just alway in her own little world!” 

 

The thuggish student’s bud simply said “Stop it, don’t be mean you’re just jealous of her and Mokoto aren’t you?” 

“Look, just let me g--” Haru suddenly felt a shiver down her spine as an image of the thuggish student, hanging from a rope in the middle of the classroom filled her mind, Haru backed up into the classroom holding her hand over her mouth. _What… You’re kidding me, me right?_

“Huh? What’s wrong, janitor?” 

 

_It’s not just with Makoto!_ Haru then let her hand drop from her mouth as the images started to become more clear, as the thuggish character looked made the mistake of looking into Haru’s eyes. Almost right away the content of his stomach had been empty on the floor as he screamed something that was nothing more than senseless buzzing to Haru. A teacher that had just been passing by heard the screaming and entered the room, seeing the thuggish student doubled over. 

The teacher yelled for one of the students in the room to call a doctor.


	7. Chapter 7

Haru clenched a pen with a deadly grip as she grabbed her journal off from the desk in her room, flipping through it’s pages. 

_October 10. Clear, I am gonna skip a couple days off from school but I need to figure something out before father comes home._

_October 11. Cloudy, It’s back! There seems to be no particular pattern or timing to these. It’s terrifying that I have these impulses that I have no control over._

Haru’s hand shook as she began to write about her new findings. 

_October 12th rainy, I’ve found a new anomaly, it happened back then when Makoto was…._ Haru stopped writing for a moment to look at her bed’s metal headboard. She returned back to her journal, _That is… Well, simply put, superhuman strength._ Haru then stood up from her desk and went back to her bed for a moment. She grabbed the metal headboard and started to pull it back, which she managed to do for the most part, as long as no one looked real close at the headboard it looked like nothing had happened. She sighed before sitting on the bed side. She held her hands out infront of her. _I wish I could test my strength a bit more than that._ She perked up as she heard some rustling near her window, her heart slowed down and without thought moved to the window. 

A cat stared up at Haru, and Haru returned the cat’s stare, however a menacing vibe came off from Haru, she went to open the window but somehow stopped herself. She dropped to the floor below the window and held her head shaking it around violently before picking herself up from the floor and dragging herself to the kitchen. She simply couldn’t take it anymore. She pulled out one of the sharpest knives that her father had from the knife block. She tested by running her finger on the very edge. She took a deep breathe and pointed the tip of the blade to her neck. _If I can’t end this now, there will be even more casualties._ As Haru was about to push the blade into her own neck she heard the front down open, she throw the knife to the floor and open the nearest thing near her to hide what she was about to do. In this case it was cabinet with dishes neatly stored in it. She thought fast to pull the dishes out onto the floor to make it seem like she was simply cleaning. 

“Hey~ it’s been a while!” Makoto sang in a lovely tone, “How long has it been since I’ve been to your house?” 

“Makoto!? Why are you here?!” Haru squeaked out, 

Makoto giggles while shifting her weight from the front to the back of her feet, “Well you’re mom did say I could come over whenever I wanted.” She playfully flicked her figure outwards in a very matter of fact way. 

“--But that’s from befo---” Haru jerked back “ **...Kuh.** ” _Crap._ she covered her face with her hands trying not to make direct eye contact with Makoto 

“I want some tea!” Makoto blankly said before coming closer to kitchen, relieving that Makoto had a bag, that which she held out to Haru, “Here, a present. It’s chicken manju.” 

Haru quickly pick up the dishes that she thrown on the floor and put them on the counter before grabbing the bag with a paper towel. This was normal site for Makoto to see Haru do, since Haru always liked things to be clean. Makoto smiled brightly at the site of Haru doing this. Once haru pulled the chicken manju out of the bag she put it on a plate and walked into the dinning room placing on the table. Makoto had joined at the table, before quickly grabbing one of the manju and eating it. 

“It’s the new banana milk favor, I’ve always wanted some~” Makoto felt the need to tell Haru this, Haru however just sat the table looking at the plate for a little bit. 

“Did you just come here to eat that…?” Haru asked cocking her head to the side. 

“You organized that tea set, right?” Makoto asked looking at the china cabinet, “You made it all symmetric and matching colors. A normal person wouldn’t do that.” 

 

Haru asked again why Makoto was there, which Makoto grinned softly, “Well...You aren’t actually sick. Are you?” 

Haru looked away “I… I am sick.” 

 

“Why are yo---” 

Makoto double over from laughing to hard, “You really haven’t changed at all, have you! You’ve always had a bad habit of turning your head away from me when you are lying!” 

Haru jumped at the sudden laughter, damn near pissed herself in the process, “W...what about it!?” 

“Let’s do it, for old time sake!” 

Haru cocked her head confused for a moment but seeing that Makoto was staring at the T.V she could easily figure it out. She pointed the video-game system. “That?” 

 

Makoto nodded and Haru simply sighed and stood up getting the remotes out and handone off to her. 

The classic sounds of street fighter filled the empty house as Makoto and Haru played the game for little bit. Makoto of course won, as it was hard for Haru to stop blocking once she’s started. This caused Makoto and get all giggly and pointed out the obvious, “Wahahahhahahaha~ Seriously! Once you start guarding you don’t do anything else!~ A perfect little punching bag!” Makoto gave Haru a couple good slaps on the shoulder. 

“Shut up!” Haru hissed which Makoto musta took for being playful. 

“It’s still the same.” She leaned back and sighed happily, “The same as 10 years ago when I use to play games here.” Haru shot her a questioning look, “Other then you being a clean freak, your eating habits, how you lie or your habits in games, and how you can’t be honest with other people.” She paused for a moment to let the nostalgia to be soaked in, “Other may not be able to notice… but in my eyes, you haven’t changed at all since then.” She finished.  
Haru looked shocked at Makoto’s words, but that expression quickly turned into a grim one, “It’s because of what happened..Isn’t it?” Haru folded her hand and placed them in her lap and leaned forward. Her eyes locked on her hands that she had been clenching so tightly the knuckles where turning white. _Don’t kill her_ **KILL. KILL.KILL.**

“What happened?” Makoto asked, “What are you talking about?” 

A sort of silence fill in the room for a quick moment but Makoto was quick to make the silence go away, “Hehe, I won again! ~Yay~” 

“Hey look. About what happened..” 

“Stop right there!” She demanded, “No more talking about what happened! We were having a little fight, and then the school collapsed! That’s it.” she started to giggle, “We’re always quarreling after all.” 

 

“What’s up with that?” Haru digged her nails into her knuckles a bit, “It isn’t that simple!” _You just pretend to help others… but you really haven’t changed all, either._

“Makoto….” 

“Hm?” 

“ **Get out.** ” 

“Huh?” Makoto looked at Haru who couldn’t met her eyes. “....Oh wait, was that a landmine right ther-” 

“ **Shut up.** **FUCK OFF! DON’T EVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN!** ” Haru yelled with actual anger in her voice. 

The house once again void of any dialog, Makoto for a moment couldn’t move but then stood up and left without a word. Haru sat there for a moment before unfolding her hands, her knuckles now bloodied and an empty feeling her chest. _I’m sorry Makoto… I just can’t let you get murdered by me like this._ Haru’s vision started to get blurry as big fat warm tears started to form in her eyes. “I have to…” She said trying to hold back her tears, “I have to resit it!” she told herself aloud before letting herself cry


End file.
